detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Band Of Heroes
Band of Heroes is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 50th episode overall. Jenny and Tina's knowledge about Coral Grove gets them in some serious hot water. Now it's up to Lee and the rest of his "merry little pranksters" to launch an epic rescue. Plot *Lee, while walking on the street with Biffy "It's not everyday you find out your mom is a clone, you have a secret brother, and for some reason the craziest conspiracy you could ever imagine is something you're smacked right in the middle of. And all roads lead right back home." Lee and Biffy, arriving at Lee's home, debate whether they should go in, with Lee worried about trusting his father, who can be seen through the window. Biffy is concerned about Mrs. Ping being a clone, and what that could mean for Lee. Lee theorizes that maybe the real mom had the Serpent while the clone mom had him, making him a clone kid, but this just makes them both more confused. At that moment, they see the Serpent arrive on his motorcycle. Biffy is ready to take him on, but Lee reminds him that being a ninja, Biffy wouldn't stand a chance against him. The Serpent waits as a van filled with Blue Reaper Mats and a car arrive, carrying Carl Brocher. While Lee and Biffy try to have a better look at him from behind the bushes, a Blue Reaper Mats finds them and knocks them out. *6:53 am In the cloning room underneath the Teacher's Lounge, the machine in charge of the pods malfunctions, and the pods are opened, letting the confused Teacher Clones out, who proceed to question where they are. *7:50 am Biffy's mom awakes Biffy and Lee, telling them they would be late for school. Lee and Biffy feel like someone had fried an egg on their heads, and are confused as to how they were in Biffy's room. Mrs. Goldstein tells them that she and her husband had found the boys asleep on the sofa and had taken them to bed. Mr. Goldstein comes into the room telling Biffy that either he joined a gym or Biffy went on a diet. As they leave the room bickering about his back, Biffy tells Lee the last thing he remembered was the Blue Hazmats and a laser beam. Lee wonders how they now have to deal with 'psychic power fancy bots'. Biffy coments that they should get some breakfast to be able to deal with all the crazy. Meanwhile, in a submarine heading to Coral Grove, Tina and Jenny are still trapped and admit how scared they are. *8:32 am At school, Chaz informs the students that the teachers are absent and that they could whatever they wanted. Cam comes up to Lee, happy to have a spare day to party, but quickly demands to know why Lee trusted Holger with the Second Key, saying he was more trustworthy. Holger arrives denying Cam's words, as he tellls Lee he is the protector of the Key while waving it around. Lee tells Holger not to walk around with the Key for everyone to see, as it is an important secret. Holger is sad at his mistake and says that maybe Cam was right. Cam takes the key from him, starting their fight for the key, that ends up with Biffy as he comes up to them, only for Holger to take it back. Biffy then receives a call from Kimmie and walks away, telling Cam and Holger that their fight for the Key wasn't over. Principal Barrage comes up on the monitors and tells everyone that even if the teachers are mysteriously missing, or rather, in 'an important staff meeting', it doesn't mean they could do whatever they wanted, so until the meeting was over, the hazmats would hand out an important exam that the students had to do. Lee tells Cam and Holger that something big was going on, seeing as the teachers were missing, his mom wasn't there and Barrage was in the room that lead directly to the pods. Taking an exam from a Hazmat, he runs off, with Holger and Cam going after him, trying to convince him they each were his best friend to get the Second Key. Meanwhile, inside the Teacher's Lounge, Barrage tries to access the Clonning Room through the recliners but the door is closed. Being unable to break through, he calls Cassandra, and informs her the clones are trapped downstairs. She is busy watching Dr. Ping and the Serpent have their meeting with Carl Brocher, telling him something has come up and that she will be busy going on vacation. She tells him to get Wurst, as he is the expert but Barrage clearly doesn't want to do this so she activates his chip and it orders him to get Wurst. Back with the Clones, they discover that each pod seems to come with their records, and this informs them they are simply clones of famous people. Sue Ping is confuse as to who she is a clone of, seeing as the others are clones of 'super smart' people, while all she can get from her file is that she is the first clone in the Shi Hu Kim series, not knowing who she is. Langhorne tells her she's at least the first one, while he is #612 in the Mark Twain Series. Professor Penniert, having been investigating the machine in the room, concludes that it made some kind of concotion that was given to them, but that it was now broken (through a flashback in can be seen it was Biffy who crashed landed on it in Game of Clones). Mr. Rousseau says that the system must have shut down, explaining their hunger. *9:06 am Outside the Teacher's Lounge, Lee, Cam and Holger are keeping guard while Cam still wonders why Lee gave the Key to Holger, with the blond informing him it is because he is Lee's true best friend. Lee however is more concerned when neither Tina nor Jenny answer their phones and tells the other two he will track them, and to call him as soon as Barrage leaves the room. As Cam and Holger fight over who is more responsible, Barrage comes out and startles Holger enough to let go of the key. When he leaves, Holger and Cam get into another fight to see who is the better friend by calling Lee first, but an eyebot coming out of the door prevents them from making the call. Biffy in the meantime, has arrived to Kimmie's house, but Cassandra answers the door. She tells him he has saved her a trip, with him saying that she's running away just as it is getting interesting. She says he has a big mouth and he retorts by saying he's a big kid, and proceeds to ask her if she's truly going on vacation, but the Blue Reaper Mats arrive and she tells him they all are. She reminds him of the time he told Kimmie she was evil, and says he was right. Biffy comments he hates being right sometimes and gets knock out again. In the library, Lee asks Mrs. Alice if she had seen Jenny and Tina, but gets nothing from her. At that moment, a Blue Reaper Mats enters carrying the Book, and Lee, recognizing it, follows him to the entrance of the tunnels. Seeing two more Reaper Mats come through, Lee decides to investigate and goes down. Tina and Jenny, to pass the time, decide to play a game of 'If you had to...' with Jenny asking Tina who she would rather marry, Irwin, Chaz or Barrage. But just as Tina is answering their box is opened and a Blue Reaper Mats tells them to come out. Cam and Holger are still fighting over the Key, unable to call Lee with the Eyebot watching them. Cam tries to trick Holger by telling him he has a new smaller key, but Holger believes him and they start to fight. The Eyebot leaves and they both decide to call Lee, but at that moment, the two Reaper Mats Lee had seen earlier, arrive and knock them out. In the room where the remains of the Pyramid are, Lee finds the 2 Wurst clones trying to repair it, much to his surprise, while a third one is being informed by Barrage that his clones had malfuction and that Cassandra ordered him to fix them. Lee tries to call Holger and Cam, but they don't answer. Taz appears and Lee asks him if the reason why he had burned his mother's file was because he knew she was a clone, just so he could know what side Taz was on. Taz points out that Cam and Holger are being taken away and distracts the Hazmats and the Wurst clones so that Lee can try to wake up his friends. He can't and is taken with them away through the tunnels. *10:13 am Biffy wakes up without his phone on the trunk of Cassandra's car, while inside, Kimmie tries to contact him, completely unaware her mother has him trapped. As they arrive and go down the Casino, the Serpent sees them and tells Priscilla how rude it was of their guests to not have come up to say hello, or to apologize for taking him away from his family and turning him into a warrior of vengeance, so he says they should go to them, going down his personal elevator. Downstairs, Cassandra and Kimmie get out of the car, just as Cam, Holger and a hidden Lee arrive as well. As Biffy is taken out of the trunk, he sees Lee, but keeps quiet as the Hazmat levitates him away. In the Teacher's Lounge, Barrage and the Wurst Clones are trying to open the doors, but they are locked, so one of the Wurst clones takes out a tablet to talk to the Teachers. They ask him what is going on and he offers them some candy, saying that all they have to do is open the doors so they can come up and eat. However, getting in front of the screen, the teachers see the other two clones and demand answers before opening the doors. Wurst says they will get their answers after they open the doors, but Sue questions how he can be trusted as they (Wurst) had been the ones to clone and lie to them. At the mention of candy, Sue and the others agree to follow the instructions as Wurst and Barrage seem to hide something else. Biffy, Cam and Holger are trapped, and thinking that they will face a life of doom, Holger decides to give Cam the Key, ending their fight, while Biffy questions this. Cam wonders why he seems so cocky, and Biffy tells him that a) he's always cocky and b) that the last member of their little band of heroes was there. Holger decides to then take the key back from Cam for Lee, starting their fight once more. Outside their cell, Lee hides while trying to figure out how to get past the guard and open the door. The Serpent surprises him, and tells him he has a plan. Priscilla tries to bite Lee, but the Serpent tells her that she can't eat family. Lee asks him what was next, and the Serpent says that he had bigger fish to fry, but still proceeds to take down the Blue Reaper Mats guarding the door and open the doors of the cell, much to the other three's shock. The Serpent says to consider this an early birthday present and leaves. The other three question whether he is on their side now, but Lee isn't so sure. Cam questions why there's always a creep in every family, while Biffy urges them to get out. Cassandra, meanwhile, supervises as various boxes are uploaded into a submarine, just as she is informed that the boys have escaped, and tells Kimmie to get inside. As she questions how they could have gotten out, the Serpent arrives and proceeds to take the Hazmats out with Priscilla, while Cassandra asks for her suit. Lee, Biffy, Cam and Holger, having taken the elevator, arrive at the Serpent's office, and see him taking the Cleaners and Blue Reaper Mats down, cheering him on. However, things turn bad when Cassandra arrives flying in a mechanical suit that helps her attack the Serpent. They start to fight once, while the boys watch. Priscilla tries to attack Cassandra but she electrocutes her, which promts the Serpent to attack again, only to be thrown down. Cassandra tells him she saw his private meeting with His Eminence, and asks him how long he had been working behind her back. The Serpent says since he had been told he had a real family and that Cassandra had taken him away from them. Cassandra questions if he had believe him, since his Eminence had ordered the whole thing and she simply had carried out his orders by taking care of him, raising, training and teaching him. But the Serpent tells her all she did was teach him to hate and train him to be her 'spooky little assassin', proceeding to attack once more. Cassandra has the upper hand and throws him against the wall. Lee tells him to get up, with Cam questioning whether they want him to win, with Lee giving him a glare in response. Cassandra has enough and holds him while they are surrounded by Cleaners . The Serpent asks if he is to be taken away just like the others, with Cassandra saying that his brother Ping and his friends will follow shortly. Biffy doesn't like what they are hearing and tells the others they should go as far away as posible. Lee tells him that either way, Cassandra's army will be coming after them. The Serpent, knowing that the boys are listening, asks Cassandra if TIna and Jenny are on the MWF MWF Submarine , but Cassandra tells him that they are already at Coral Grove , much to Lee's surprise. Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *The Serpent *Cassandra McAdams *Art Wurst *Principal General Barrage *Tina Kwee *Jenny Jergens *The Red Tatzelwurm *Priscilla *Sue Ping *Professor Penniert *Mr. Langhorne *Mr. Rousseau *Lunch Lady Ruthie *Mrs. Alice *Carl Brocher *Alfred Ping *Kimmie McAdams Trivia *After taking Alfred away in Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil, the Serpent appearently organized a meeting with His Eminence that, as seen in this episode, took place in the Ping residence. *The Red Tazelwurm returns after not being seen since Revenge of the Cycle Killers. *It is revealed that Lee's Mom is the first clone of Shi Hu Kim, meaning this could be Sue Ping's true name, or that this could be an entirely different woman. The Entomology behind the name is probably from the South Korean actor Kim Shi-Hoo. Because of this, Hi Hu Kim is the only person to be cloned, who is not a historical figure. *Lee gives a theory that he could probably be the son of the Clone Sue, while the Serpent is the son of the original, but seeing as how much care the clones seem to need, this theory seems very unlikely. *Cassandra is revealed to have kidnapped and raised the Serpent, according to her, under orders of His Eminence. *It is possibly revealed in Date With Destiny that Biffy's parents are clones, possibly explaining why the Blue Reaper Mats left them there in this episode and why they were working on the brainwashing project. Video Category:Series 2 (AUS)